Hanging Tree
by BloodyNightStalker
Summary: Based off of Jennifer Lawrence's "Hanging Tree" song, depicting my take off of the beautiful song. Silver has been taken up as a witch by the villagers of this home. Will his lover Shadow be able to warm him in time? Or is this dove really a witch? Shadilver


"Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
They strung up a man  
They say who murdered three…"

Darkness laid thick over the horizon as the sun slept in the night. A tree, one of many years, seemed to hover above a sleeping village. Its bark was thick, stained with the crimson of living essence. One of its branches stretched to the sky, as if to send souls to their graves.

In the entire village was a single, shining light; its shimmering glow stood silently beside the tree. A lone figure kneeled before the punishing nature; his long, snow white quills pooling around him.

He wore a dull brown dress that surrounded him like a puddle; around his neck a sterling necklace. His eyes looked like stars in the night sky as he sat before the alien of nightmares: the hanging tree.

"Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree…."

His voice was like satin, one of an angel on high, and mixed with the breeze. The night, as well as its inhabitants, fell silent to the tender song. Like a siren's note his voice allured those of all ears.

"Silver!"

In an almost graceful motion the said beauty stood before the tree; the candle light illuminating his gentle features. He was like a delicate flower. His soft quills cascaded down his back like a waterfall; his necklace glistening.

"Shadow," The singer, Silver, said in concern as he faced is lover. "is something wrong?"

In breathless pants a black hedgehog stood before him; his red stripes creasing is quills. His eyes, red with heredity, looked alarmed with panic and fear. He was tall and lean, but he shook, with hasted speed he held the dove close to his breast.

"We need to get you away from here," Shadow stammered, voice shaky. "Silver, they've suspected you as a witch!"

"Shh," Silver said with a gentle smile; he touched his cheek. "It's alright. It will be okay."

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Where dead man called out_  
 _For his love to flee_  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree…._

In the distance the light of multiple fires bloomed in the dead of silence; as well as yelling and voices. The village had become suspicious of the flower's strange behavior, now he was to be punished. He was to be the hanging tree's next victim.

"Silver please!"

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Where I told you to run_  
 _So we'd both be free_  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree…_

"Shadow," His voice was soft as he took his beloved's hands, "I love you. I will always love you, don't forget that."

"Silver!"

Like a leaf in the wind people surrounded the two in burning fury; ripping them apart. In swift wings the bounded Silver's frail hands behind his back; however, he put up no fight. He knew that he had no choice; his fate was final.

"SILVER!" The ebony man screamed as he struggled against the men that held him back; in his hand was a shining, sterling necklace. The necklace bared a cross of hope for a peaceful future.

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Wear a necklace of hope_  
 _Side by side with me_  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree…._

Silently the trapped dove was dragged to the hanging tree lone arm; the noose hung in still waiting. Starry eyes looked back at the one they loved, a single tear running. His orbs held a message: never forget their special place.

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Where I told you to run_  
 _So we'd both be free_  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree…._

Silver shook as the rope was placed around his head and tightened; he didn't want to die like this. He didn't want to leave Shadow...

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Where they strung up a man_  
 _They say who murdered three_  
 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree…_

He was thrusted onto a stool under the branch. It was all over from here; it was his time. Within seconds his time here would be over, and Shadow would be alone. A gasp left his lips as the rope was tighten and the stool was kicked out from under him. Then, something unimaginable happened.

The pure heart, the told witch, bursted into millions of snow white butterflies. His body had broken apart in a seamless action leaving everyone in shock. Shadow stared with tears welling in his eyes.

They had not killed a witch…. But an angel of pure heart.

Silence echoed as everyone watched the small, fluttering creatures fly off into the night. No one had say this coming, nor did they the next. A crack split the tense air and the branch that made the hanging tree itself…. Shattered.

Wood splintered like tears as the dead branch broke apart in painful horror. Women screamed and men hollered as the needle thin pieces rained down on then like death; puncturing their flesh.

 _Are you, are you_  
 _Coming to the tree_  
 _Where dead man called out_  
 _For his love to flee…_

Alone, unharmed from the madness, stood a awed Shadow. He was struck in amazement that the love of his life, his radiant beauty, was so special. He bowed his head in respect.

"I will never forget you…. My love…"

 _Strange things did happen here_  
 _No stranger would it be_  
 _If we met at midnight_  
 _In the hanging tree…_

End


End file.
